The Spark of completion
by Kyurem's Soul
Summary: SPACE THE FINAL RESTING PLACE. BUT ONE CREATURE RESISTS, AND SO MUST CONSUME. ONE CREATURE MUST HARNESS THE POWERS OF FIRE AND ELECTRICITY TO CREATE THE SPARK OF LIFE. THIS CREATURE IS ALIEN TO ALL BUT ITSELF IN NATURE. NOW, THE ICE MUST THAW, AND KYUREM MUST FIND THE SPARK. ITS PEACE. ITS HARMONY.
1. Chapter 1

_**SPACE**_

_**THE FINAL RESTING PLACE.**_

_**BUT ONE CREATURE RESISTS, AND SO MUST CONSUME.**_

_**ONE CREATURE MUST HARNESS THE POWERS OF FIRE AND ELECTRICITY TO CREATE THE SPARK OF LIFE.**_

_**THIS CREATURE IS ALIEN TO ALL BUT ITSELF IN NATURE.**_

_**NOW, THE ICE MUST THAW, AND KYUREM MUST FIND THE SPARK.**_

_**ITS PEACE.**_

_**ITS HARMONY.**_

Kyurem floated through space aimlessly, rotating lazily. The energy to move itself could be useful later. The boundary Pokemon was hiding behind a moon orbiting a garden planet, hiding from the sun. Kyurem was the empty shell of the godlike Pokemon, Zekrom and Reshiram after they had separated. The alien was intent on getting its old power back, but was devoid of almost all energy. Fearing what was true, the split beings had banished the unwanted excretion far into the dark space, seemingly never to be seen again. For billions of years, Kyurem had rationed all of its energy to staying alive. But the moon had other plans. With what seemed to be a light tap, the shell was sent flying towards the planet.

It was nighttime in Ponyville and almost everything in the "sleepy" little town was asleep. ALMOST everything. Princess Twilight Sparkle, an alicorn bookworm, peered through her window, simply admiring the especially beautiful night. She observed one "star" that she thought was the most out of place star ever, mostly because it was in the center of the moon. She squinted at the growing ball of light before realizing that it must have been a meteorite. She immediately passed it off, as Luna would never intentionally hurt any of her subjects. Though, it did seem to be growing very close. It whisked right over the tree, giving off a pulse as it went.

Twilight yelped and nearly buckled under the bombardment of emotions raining down on her. _**DEATH PAIN SORROW ANGER VENGEANCE LONELINESS FEAR!**_

It came down on her like a great weight, as if she herself were feeling the emotions. They repeated twice more, before stopping as abruptly as it had begun. Seemingly in a trance, Twilight went down the stairs, past a half asleep Spike, and out through the door. Spike simply shrugged it off as Twilight being Twilight, and laid his head down just before the first few rays of light from the sun came through the window.

Twilight came to the edge of the Everfree Forest, looking at the path of pulverized trees lying in the wake of the meteor she had seen. After following it for several miles, it suddenly stopped. What awaited the princess was not what she had been expecting. It was a huge hunk of opaque, blue-white ice that seemed to not be affected by the flames that had been licking across it but a moment ago. The only things she could make out of the inside of the ice was a large dark shape and four clear, yellowish spikes that protruded from the inside of the mysterious space ice. Twilight lit her horn up, lifting the huge chunk of ice out of the ditch it had dug for itself. carrying the surprisingly heavy hunk of ice back to her home.

She set Kyurem down in front of her house with a loud thump before stumbling inside and collapsing in her bed from the exertion of carrying nearly one thousand pounds of ice and alien.

**The following day, noon.**

Spike stood outside the library, scratching his head at the huge hunk of ice that had appeared overnight. Twilight walked out to inspect her quarry from the early morning.

"Twilight, what did you bring home with you?" Spike asked tentatively as a growing crowd of ponies came over to inspect the new object.

"Oh, that would be a meteor from last night." she said in reply.

The first thing Kyurem felt was warmth. This pulled the would be legendary out of its self induced comatose. The second thing that happened was that it heard voices, speaking in some foreign language. It attempted to move, but remembered that it was encased in hard ice as its brain slowly woke up.

A collective gasp came from all of the ponies, plus one dragon, that observed as two yellow lights seemed to come on from inside the ice. Twilight was quick to react, giving all of the ponies in the crowd small chisels and instructing the unicorns about mild heat spells. They all started chipping and melting away at the shell containing Kyurem. Two of its tentacles were eventually freed, falling limp. Twilight went to inspect them.

They were freezing to the touch, and were completely devoid of life. She moved onto the small amount of scaly hide they had discovered. It was a very dark shade of gray and when she touched she shuddered. Not because it was cold, but because it was mushy. _Mushy. _It just felt wrong and disgusting to touch, like a long dead corpse. She was completely sure that it was dead. But, if that were so, what was the light from? She intended to find out. She had guessed it to be some sort of dragon from the scaly skin, and was going to see if she could find anything on it in a bestiary, but was stopped when all the ponies that had been working on jumped back, yelping in surprise. Twilight wheeled around to find that one pony had uncovered a small arm that was twitching wildly, and seemingly trying to lash out at the pony.

Kyurem could feel the ice encasing its body thawing as the ponies made their way through it. Finally, after a few minutes they managed to thaw one of its arms, which it promptly swung wildly until it came into contact with a piece of ice around its neck, managing to pull off a large chunk. The Boundary Pokemon was aloud a small amount of jaw movement, which it used to its advantage, pushing off the remaining ice on its head. It let out a small dragon pulse to shatter the rest of the ice before taking in its surroundings. It was in grass, surrounded by some anthropomorphic pony creatures and a single bipedal lizard creature. It expanded its awareness to where it knew it was surrounded by the creatures, inside of a town, and right next to a tree with a home in it. One of the pony creatures approached it. '_At least they're smart enough to be scared of me._' Kyurem thought, narrowing its eyes at the creature in front of it using the strange language it had used before. Kyurem simply clicked its mandibles at Twilight, tilting its head to get the point that it couldn't understand her across. It nodded and its horn glowed momentarily.

Taking this to be the charge up for an attack, Kyurem quickly reared up, grabbing Twilight by the throat in one of its small clawed hands. A pegasus in the crowd flew away screaming. The violet alicorn smacked at the hand around her throat "Please...gleh...stop!" she managed through the stranglehold. Kyurem momentarily pondered how it could understand her now, but put it off. It held onto her throat for a moment more as if contemplating whether or not it should just rip her throat out and be done with it or not. Fortunately for Twilight, it chose the latter. Releasing her, she dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

Suddenly, rainbows filled the shell of a legendary's vision. It felt something soft impact its muzzle at high speed. Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, she ran directly into he intended target. "Stop...hurting...my friends..." she said weakly before going unconscious. Rainbow Dash was quickly followed by a very angry looking Fluttershy. She scowled at the strange dragon that had already injured two of her friends. She stomped right up to it, looking it directly in the eyes. Kyurem mirrored the angry mare, looking directly into her eyes. The remaining ponies gasped at the show of force from Fluttershy. After about six full minutes of staring into each others eyes, to put it frankly, Fluttershy was scared as shit. Realizing she was way out of her league, backing off until she was positioned behind the now defiantly stanced Twilight.

Twilight glared at the beast angrily. "If you're going to hurt and scare everypony you see, then we're just going to have to make you leave!" she yelled. It seemed that the dragon had not heard her for a good few seconds. It then lowered its head closer to the ground. Clacking its mandibles, its tentacles rose up above it, the clear spikes on the ends of them glowing. There was a visual distortion around the entire creature. It made brief eye contact with Twilight, and she saw just how empty its yellow eyes were. Suddenly, there was a loud boom that sounded like thunder, and the dragon was gone.

**Meanwhile in the royal Canterlot palace...**

Teleporting as close to the spark of electricity as possible, Kyurem took in its surroundings. It was in an ornate hall with large pillars on either side. Near completely exhausted, the dragon lumbered towards a collection of jewels. Sensing which one was the spark, it quickly grabbed it. But before the husk could consume it, a loud, authoritative, feminine voice pierced the sounds of guards running and alarms blaring. "PUT. THAT. DOWN." It commanded. Kyurem quickly turned around to face this new enemy. What it saw was Princess Celestia with an open scowl on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

As the beast turned around, saying Celestia was horrified could be a rank understatement. The creature had a frail, yet powerful look to it. It had had a shriveled up, scaly hide that was almost black. It had powerful hind legs and two frail looking arms. It had four tentacles with transparent, glowing spike on the end and they seemed to move in pairs. The tail seemed almost like a receptacle for something with four prongs on it. Its head had three horns on it, the ones on the sides were a bluish-grey, while the one in the middle was significantly shorter and golden. A pair of mandibles covered the sides of its jaws with huge serrated teeth protruding from the tops. They were the same color as the outer horns. The eyes glowed bright yellow and Celestia felt a wave of emotion come over her as she met its gaze.

_**DEATH PAIN SORROW ANGER VENGEANCE LONELINESS FEAR!**_

She averted her eyes quickly to escape. Kyurem just glowered at her for a moment, before opening its mandibles and jaw to pop the lightning bolt into its mouth, immediately the dragon started to transform, its arms growing larger and stronger, its right side turning black and blue, a pair of wings sprouted from its shoulders, the right one black and the left one grey white, while two of its tentacles turned bright blue, making for the back. From the receptacle a black tail sprouted, sporting a two large black bands, one near the receptacle and the other towards the end, this one having four fins. The blue tentacles connected with the band near the base, filling the rest of the new tail with a crackling electric blue energy. The suddenly less husk-like dragon was now standing nearly fully upright. Its horns grew slightly longer, and its right eye now had a pupil and iris.

The princess stood in shock of the new transformation for a moment before quickly ordering a detachment squad of royal guards to surround Kyurem.

"What is the meaning of this, strange beast?!" Celestia called. Unlike last time, this time Kyurem actually responded intelligently.

"_**THE SPARKS OF **__**FIRE AND ELECTRICITY. I MUST CONSUME THESE TO PREPARE FOR THE SPARK OF LIFE, TO COMPLETE ME AND RETURN THE SOUL WHICH IS**_** LOST.**" It answered.

"What do you wish to be called, creature?"

"**KYUREM**" It replied simply.

"Kyurem, you have committed crimes against the kingdom of Equestria and must be brought to justice. Will you come quietly, or must I have my guards force you to?"

"_**THE COMPLETION MAY NOT BE**_** POSTPONED.**" Kyurem replied before teleporting to the room on the other side of the hallway, bringing another boom and some screams of surprise. Celestia just shook her head sadly before trotting out of the room with the twelve guards behind her.

Kyurem appeared in Celestia's personal gems room which was similar to the other one except for the fact that it was more vibrantly colored and instead of shelves full of gems, this one only had three. Grabbing the uppermost and centered of the gems, It popped it into its mouth in a similar fashion as before, but this time with a different reaction.

Its two remaining tentacles turned orange and made for the back similar to the blue ones. A black stripe divided the middle of Kyurem's tail as the orange tentacles connected. The left side of the tail turned orange as well, spitting out flames before calming down. Wings sprouted from the forearms, the left one pure white while the right one bluish-gray. A feathery streamer-like extension to its left horn accompanied the black and blue extension on the right. The ends of the wing and horn extension glowed a dangerous red and its left eye had a pupil as well now.

It sent out a pulse to locate the spark of completion. Upon finding it, Kyurem teleported near it, just as Celestia and her guards rushed in.

Princess Twilight Sparkle had spent the time between Kyurem's disappearance and when it arrived again. It picked up Twilight immediately. She let out a cry of pain, to which Kyurem just clicked its jaws confusedly. The spark was supposed to be another gemstone right? Why was it being directed to a pony? Kyurem pondered the question for a moment before being interrupted by a wave of heat washing over it as Celestia let loose with her full arsenal onto Kyurem's back. When the dust cleared, Celestia's jaw dropped. She had expected the dragon to at least be injured, if not dead. Instead it just looked at her like a minor annoyance and coughed up some water, before turning back to Twilight, only to discover that her eyes and horn lit up like beacons. A huge stream of energy was let loose through her horn, surrounding both of them in a purple orb of light.

"Twilight" woke up a couple minutes later, feeling achy and tired. "What happened? She asked, looking at Celestia, who had a mortified expression on her face. She turned her head to look the other way to see a young purple alicorn princess slowly waking up. She opened her eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing "Twilight" to scream too.

"M-m-m-monster!" she screamed, getting to her hooves and galloping away at full speed.

Celestia watched the behemoth in front of her rise after it let out a shrill scream. Its uncovered scaled hide was almost jet black. Its eyes were deep purple with large black pupils. All the bluish-white parts of its body were a light purple, the same color as Twilight's coat, and its golden horn was also a dark purple. It turned its head towards Celestia and said: "Why do I have a doppelganger, Princess?" Celestia blanched.


End file.
